


October 11: Mirror Sex

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Female Gaze, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Oh no there's only one bed, anyway, but they actually fuck in the bathroom, olivia benson deserves quality dick, tacky hotels in Niagra falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 11: Mirror Sex

"Okay, I officially can't see a thing," Liv says as she slows the car down yet again. "We have to pull over. This snow's not kidding around."

Will leans towards the GPS and taps the icon to bring up hotel options. "There's an exit in half a mile, and a motel right off from it. It's called--oh, boy--The Love Lodge."

Liv groans and keeps inching the car forward. "God, I hate Niagara Falls."

"So, I shouldn't surprise you with a romantic weekend, then?" Will asks.

Liv doesn't look away from the road to pat him on the knee. "Not if you want this to keep going."

Will takes her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. "I do."

Liv squeezes his hand in response. They're on the road to Ontario for an international conference to compare stats and tactics. Liv's on three panels, and Will is giving a talk about how to be effective in the upper ranks. Once they cross into Canada, it'll be all business, and Liv is almost grateful the weather is so bad that they need to stop for the night. 

The Love Lodge is exactly as tacky as Liv was expecting. There are blinking hearts on the neon sign, and the whole building is painted in pinks and reds.

"I'll go in," Will says when Liv pulls in front of the main office. "No reason we both need to freeze."

"Thanks," Liv replies, grateful for any small respite from dealing with the weather. She leans her head back against her seat and closes her eyes, concentrating on the warmth of the heater as she lets herself relax now that they're off the highway.

Will's back in a few minutes, an honest-to-god heart-shaped key in one hand. "116," he says. "The man at the desk said we can just leave the car parked right here since he hasn't had a chance to salt the parking lot."

"Nice of him," Liv replies, and she takes a deep breath to prepare for the cold before she opens her door. It is absolutely frigid outside. She grabs her bag from the back seat and jogs into the lobby. Will's right behind her, and he stays close as they follow the signs to room 116. 

Liv snorts when Will unlocks the door, and they step into the room. The bed is round and covered in satin sheets. There's a mirror on the ceiling. The couch is crushed velvet. "Wow," she says.

"I think I may have found the single port in the storm that is the exception to the rule," Will says as he stares at the pink carpet, then takes in the wall sconces that are shaped like cupids.

Before Liv can reply, there's a knock on the door. She turns to watch Will open it. An employee is behind a wheeled cart. "We didn't order anything," Liv says.

"Compliments of management," the employee says. "Champagne for all the rooms to keep you entertained while you're waiting out the storm. Or, if you'd prefer, we have sparkling juice."

"Champagne," Will replies at Liv's shrug. "Two bottles if possible. You can charge one to the room if needed."

"Nah, two's fine," the employee says. He places two bottles on the dresser. "They'll fit in the mini-fridge," he says. "There are glasses in the bathroom."

"Of course," Liv replies and can't help her smile. "Thank you."

"Stay warm," the employee says and leaves.

Liv walks into the bathroom to get the glasses and stops short in the doorway. "Oh my god, you have to see this," she calls over her shoulder. 

"Just a minute," Will replies. He walks into the bathroom a moment later, stripped down to his undershirt and slacks. "Well," he says as he takes in the heart-shaped tub and mirrored walls. "That's something."

Liv takes the plastic off the stemless champagne flutes and holds them out. "The night is young," she says. "Maybe we'll do something ridiculous."

Will's eyes flash with promise as he peels the foil from the bottle and untwists the wire holding the cork. "Oh, I hope so."

*

Will runs a bath while Liv switches into pajamas and stretches out on the ridiculous bed and flicks through channels for the local weather. The champagne is better than she expected, slightly sweet and very bubbly. When Will walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, Liv puts down her glass and stretches to get his attention. 

"Hello," Will says, sitting on the bed next to her and sliding a hand around her waist. "Could I interest you in some incredibly tacky sex in this clearly high-clas hotel?"

Liv laughs, tossing her head back. She takes Will's hand and pushes it down under the waistband of her pajama pants. "Oh, why not?" she says.

Will leans in to kiss her as he strokes her belly, then combs his fingers through her pubic hair. Liv reaches for his thigh, pushing it open so she can cup him through his slacks. 

They kiss for a few minutes, not doing more than teasing each other with touching. Will pulls away first, his fingers just barely between Liv's outer lips. "The bath is probably ready by now."

Liv stops teasing his erection to pull off her T-shirt. "Well, we should probably get naked, then."

Will kisses her once more, then slides his hand back up to her waistband. "May I?" he asks.

Liv lifts her hips in response, letting Will strip her. She watches with open appreciation as he gets out of his own clothes, then takes his hand when he offers it to help her stand. She grabs her champagne with her free hand, and they go into the bathroom. 

The floor-to-ceiling mirrors are steamed over, and Liv sighs in pleasure at the moist heat of the room. Will kisses the back of her neck and takes her champagne, placing it in a divot on the edge of the tub that's clearly designed to hold it. "Can I eat you out?"

Liv laughs and turns to press against him. "I suppose."

William chuckles at her teasing tone and sinks to his knees as she sits on the edge of the raised platform that encompasses the tub. 

Liv sighs in pleasure when Will doesn't tease. He licks into her with single-minded focus, rolling her clit under his thumb as he slides his other hand up her torso to cup her breast. 

Liv runs her fingers through his hair, rocking her hips against his mouth and tilting her head back when he pinches her clit between his fingers just how she likes it. She opens her eyes, having forgotten about the mirrors, and blinks in surprise as her reflection stares back at her from the ceiling. "Oh," she says. 

Will lifts his head and follows her gaze. He laughs. "Wow, that's something."

Liv feels a thrill run through her. She's never watched herself have sex before. She's never filmed herself, either. She looks down at Will, then back at the ceiling. "Keep going," she says. 

Will presses a kiss to her inner thigh as he lifts her left leg so he can shift her weight back and get his tongue deeper.

Liv moans in appreciation. This is her favorite position when Will eats her out. It hits her in all the right spots, and she can still get her hands in his hair. She tugs his hair as she presses her hips forward and watches the way he responds by tilting his chin down so he can lick all the way up and down her slit. 

"Oh," Liv whispers. She rocks against Will's face again just to see him repeat the action. She's mesmerized at how he moves with her, how he takes her cues. When she presses her heel to his shoulder, he increases the pressure on her clit and sucks and licks into her at the same time. When she gasps in pleasure and grabs for his neck, he holds her thigh tightly and pulls off to suck a mark high on her inner thigh. 

"Oh, god, fuck me," she says. "Fuck me from behind."

Will gives her a pleased look and stands, grabbing the bath mat from in front of the tub platform and laying it out so they can both stand on it and not worry about the slick tile. "Are we putting on a good show?" he asks against her ear as she presses her forearms to the tub platform and rolls her hips against his dick. 

"Fuck me and see for yourself," she says, and she groans when he slides into her in a slow stroke that fills her perfectly. She stares at the steamed up mirror on the other side of the tub and watches Will fuck her. He grips her waist and sets a slow, deep rhythm that makes her bite her lip and clench around him. His whole body tightens when she does it, and she can see his nipples harden. Her own breasts swing just above the tub platform, her nipples occasionally brushing the faux-marble. It makes her body tingle, and she shifts her weight so she can play with her clit. 

She gets caught up in the way she looks, her half-open eyes, her slack mouth. She's had plenty of partners tell her she's beautiful when they have sex, but she's never thought much of what they meant. 

This is what they mean. The way she licks her lips, the sway of her body, the desperate want in her face for more of Will's dick, more of her own pleasure through her clit. She is beautiful like this, weak in the knees from getting fucked and abandoning all sense of decorum to just _feel_ everything that's happening to her.

"Liv. God. Liv." Will chants as he speeds up his thrusts. One of his hands runs up her back, the heel of his palm a beautiful weight on her spine. He's not looking at the mirror, focused fully on Liv's body, on her pleasure. He bends in half to mouth kisses across her shoulders, and the naked pleasure on his face makes Liv gasp and clench and rut hard against her fingers until she comes with a drawn-out moan. 

She shivers through her orgasm and Will's steady thrusts. When he starts to shake, she swallows hard and finds her voice. "Come on, Will. I know you're about to come. I know how much you want to come."

Watching him come apart in the mirror, Liv feels like she's unlocked a secret. He flushes all over, biting hard at his lip as his hands spasm at her waist, and he holds her tight against his groin. He comes with sharp, small thrusts, and Liv plays with her clit again, working herself into a second orgasm just from the beauty of him unraveling because of her body. 

As soon as Liv trusts her ability to move, she reaches out and trails her fingers in the bathwater. It's still wonderfully hot, and she imagines sliding into it, drinking champagne while leaning against Will and maybe, if they take their time, straddling his lap and riding him as she watches herself again. 

"This place is so tacky," she says as Will slowly pulls out of her and helps her stand. "But I think it's growing on me."

Will kisses her and runs his hands up and down her back. "Maybe the weather will be bad on the way back, and we can stop in again," he says. 

"Well, let's make the most of tonight just in case we can't," Liv replies, and she pulls Will towards the tub, prepared to start the next part of her plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this from the female gaze was super fun. Enjoy your body! See your own hotness! Enjoy a good fuck if that's your thing!


End file.
